battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Change
Change ' (チェンジ, ''Chenji) is a keyword which debuted in CB04 & SD42. The text on each card varies, but the common points are that they work like Magic, with either Main or Flash effects, which can be used from the hand, and, after they resolve, player can either discard the card or replace/swap one of your Spirits on field with this card in refreshed condition. If the Spirit that was used for the switching is currently battling, the new Spirit will continued the battle. While this was originally exclusive to cards that belongs to the "Kamen" family, some of the non-Kamen family cards introduced post-CB04 and BS42, such as Imperialdramon Dragon Mode and Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, also has such ability as well, but has different card family requirements or no such requirement at all. The default text on Change cards is the following: * '''Timing - Change: Cost X (Reductions) (This effect can be used from your hand). Effect. After that effect resolves, either discard this card or replace one of your condition Spirit's with this card in refreshed condition. If the Spirit is currently battling, continue the battle. Official Q&A Q1. What is Change? A1. It is an effect where you can use cards at the specified timings, like (Flash) and (Main). After their effects activated, you can either discard the card to the Trash, or return one of your target Spirit to the Hand and replace/swap the card in refresh position. Q2. Is Change a spirit effect? A2. Yes, that is correct. They can be activated even when magic cannot be activated. Q3. The cost of Change has reduction, so can the symbols on your field be used to reduce the cost? A3. Yes, it can be reduced. Q4. Can effects changing the cost of spirit cards in your hand also change the cost of Change effects in your hand? A4. No, the cost and reduction of ''Change cannot be changed.'' Q5. When I replace/swap a Spirit card to the field, can I place additional cores to the spirit card? A5. No, you may not. You must place the same number of cores on the replaced/swapped Spirit as per the targeted Spirit that was returned to your Hand. Q6. When I replace/swap a Spirit card to the field, can I activate the Spirit's (When Summoned) effect? A6. No, it is not activated. Replace/swap is not considered as a summoning. It does not activate any effect that activated upon summoning of a Spirit. 'Q7. When summon any Spirit card(s) by an effect without paying cost effect is activated on the field, can I replace/swap my cards? A7. Yes, you can. Replace/swap is not considered as a summoning. Q8. When I replace/swap a Spirit card to the field, will the replaced/swapped Spirit continues the battle if the returned Spirit was Attacking? A8. Yes, the battle (or in this case, the Attack) will continue. This is the same if you replace/swap with a Spirit that is blocking, where the replaced/swapped Spirit will continues the blocking battle. Q9. What happened to the Brave on a Braved Spirit after you replace/swap the Brave Spirit? A9. You only replace/swap the targeted Spirit & the replaced/swapped Spirit will remain braved on the Brave. At this time, the Brave will not separate even if the replaced/swapped Spirit does not meet the Brave Condition. Q10. What happened if you replace/swap the Brave Spirit that is Braved on one side of an Imagine Brave? A10. You only replace/swap the targeted Spirit on one side of an Imagine Brave. The replaced/swapped Spirit and the Brave Spirit on the other side of the Imagine Brave will remain braved on the Imagine Brave. At this time, the Imagine Brave will not separate even if the replaced/swapped Spirit does not meet the Brave Condition. Q11. When the targeted Spirit that was return to Hand receives an effect (i.e. During this Turn, the Spirit gets -6000 BP), will the replaced/swapped Spirit receive the effect as well? A11. Yes, replaced/swapped Spirit will receive the effect. Q12. When the targeted Spirit that was return to Hand is an Advent Spirit that is Advent, what happens to the pre-Advent cards under that returned Advent Spirit? A12. As pre-Advent cards under an Advent Spirit move to the same place as the Advent Spirit, those pre-Advent cards will return to Hand as well. Q13. Can I replace/swap a Spirit card that receiving/having a be returned to Hand effect? A13. No, you may not. Q14. If I received a cannot be increased by effect effect, can I replace/swap a Spirit card? A14. No, you may not. Q15. When I replace/swap a Spirit card and returns the targeted Spirit to Hand, can Spirit is Returned to Hand or your Hand increases effects be activated? A15. Yes, you can. See Also List of Spirits with Change Related Articles Category:Keyword Category:Abilities